


Time Share

by Davechicken



Series: The Emperor and his Knight [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has to learn to share his Emperor with the Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetdameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/gifts).



Emperor Dameron is a busy man. It comes from running an Empire, of course. There’s any number of pulls on his time that can’t be avoided, any number of emergencies so urgent that he has to deal with them then and there (Bacta shortages, drought, plagues, rebellions, electrical failures). And whilst he can delegate down, he’s explained to Kylo several times that the delegation has to come _after_ it’s been reviewed. After all, what good is it patching over one hole in the hull if doing so leaves your engine aflame? Or what good is robbing one party to feed another? No. 

It needs someone who can see the bigger picture, who can see how all the parts fit together. Someone who can keep things going, and order the right parts for the job. You don’t fix a TIE with parts for an Upsilon, after all.

Kylo has to share, sometimes. It’s just the way things are. He knows he shouldn’t complain because Poe has these responsibilities _because_ of him, but it still was hard to palate at first.

To begin with, he’d been pissed off if Poe tried to multitask. If he wanted Poe’s attention, he wanted _all of it_. All of it. Not some half-assed attempt while he worked on something else, too. Kylo gave his all, so he expected it in return. 

Things had come to a head one day when he’d felt needy, and Poe had asked him to wait until the report was finished. Kylo had seethed, and tried to wait, and then snapped that if he was important enough, Poe would put down the damn tablet and pay attention to him.

Which, of course, had been petty and childish. And despite Poe calmly and surely telling him ‘no’, and saying he could cuddle while he read it, Kylo had thrown down an ultimatum. 

And Poe - of course - had refused to be bullied out of his work. Which meant Kylo had stormed off in anger, sulking and alone for what felt like _forever_. He’d seethed and raged and **hated** (Poe was simultaneously the worst asshole ever born, and also just too important to ever care about him. He was a demon, and he was a divine thing, and both things existed at the same time and made him sick with an inability to resolve into _just one thing_ ) and then he’d panicked and half-realised he was being an ass, 

By the time Poe showed up - some anger on his face, mostly sadness - Kylo had been half convinced they’d be _finished_ \- half convinced he should end it himself. Or something. And entirely sick to his stomach with the thought that it was all his own damn fault.

“I am angry,” Poe had told him. “But I also understand your frustration. So we’re going to sit down and discuss this, but only when you feel ready to.”  


Which of course Kylo had demanded it hap;pened  _right that instant_ , because waiting was **anathema** and he just couldn’t cope without knowing what would happen as a result of the fight, and he’d been shaking from head to toe in panic until Poe held out his arms and they ended up curled together on the couch. Kylo had tried his hardest not to cry, but it had happened, anyway. The tension had to go _somewhere_ , and he’d apologised until his throat was raw.

He didn’t calm down for some time. Not until all of his worries were assuaged. Well. Not until he managed to admit them, so Poe could discuss them with him.

 _No_ , he wasn’t going to leave him. _No_ , he wasn’t happy with his behaviour, but he also acknowledged he’d hurt Kylo’s feelings, intentional or not. _Yes_ , he had behaved like a spoilt brat, but also Poe had encouraged it a little, so neither of them was blame free. _No_ , it didn’t matter, not if they talked about it and came up with some solutions to help in future. _Yes_ , Poe did love him, and he did know that Kylo’s neediness wasn’t really meant as selfish, but just because he couldn’t cope with the things he worried about in the same way that Poe did. _No_ , that didn’t mean he could just have a tantrum and get everything he wanted, but _yes_ , they would try to make more productive and balanced ways of handling this kind of thing in the future.

All of which had been very tiring, but had laid some further ground rules which Kylo felt better knowing they existed. He’d been given permission to book time if it was something he could wait for, and also he’d been given permission to ask for an explanation as to why he had to wait if it wasn’t known in advance. Poe agreed to listen to Kylo, if he was in deep distress, even if it was only to triage and come up with some method of eliminating the worst of the crisis quickly, so the real comforting could follow later. 

Maybe best of all was when Poe managed to reframe the worst of his fear: that he was somehow _less important_ than work. Poe pointed out that if he was prepared to pause - or share time - between comforting and problem-solving, that it meant Kylo was _just as important_ as the whole of the galaxy. And if Poe was prepared to make his work take a little longer to also cuddle Kylo… well. When he said it like that, Kylo felt a whole hell of a lot better.

He’d still felt guilty for forcing Poe’s hand by - basically - throwing a temper tantrum, but Poe said it was okay to make mistakes if you learned from them, and tried to do better. If you felt sorry, and worked towards not doing the bad thing again. Kylo had listened, and that sort of made sense, but he still felt bad. So Poe had promised to punish him lightly, so he could put an end to the guilt, so he could feel like he’d paid his dues, and then they could move on.

Kylo really did not deserve someone as understanding as Poe. He did not. But he had him, and he was going to keep him for as long as he could, because even when he had a meltdown, Poe would do his damndest to help and understand him. 

And with the agreement, Kylo found that several benefits made his life better. Things like being able to put his head in Poe’s lap and have fingers run through his hair while the Emperor held a holo-call that cut off and didn’t show the snuggly Knight just out of frame. Things like Poe practising his speeches and asking Kylo’s opinion on them, and being able to actually help in new ways. Things like getting permission to (and sometimes being ordered to) drop to his knees under the desk and suck his beloved’s cock while he tried to focus on less important things above his head. All of these were nice, but maybe not the best benefit.

The best benefit was when Poe had something that would take some time, but he was feeling the need for closeness. Kylo liked that, because it made him feel _wanted_ , and he always jumped at the chance for that.

So, when Poe looks up from his tablet with _hunger_ , and Kylo can see from the page-count that it’s a _long report_ , he sashays closer, trying to gauge what Poe wants from him today. Knees? Suckling? Mouth around him and breathing deeply for hours on end as Poe gently rocked between his lips and kept himself from getting too turned on?

He bends in to steal a kiss, knowing he’ll either be ordered or pushed into whatever position Poe wants, and as the kiss breaks, Poe orders: _lube_.

Which means he’s going to get the slow freighter-trip to paradise. Oh good. Kylo nods, and fetches the small bottle, shimmying his clothing off and turning. He squirts some lube into one hand, then parts his legs and arches his back and fingers at his own hole. Poe’s attention is clearly pulled, and Kylo looks over his shoulder to enjoy the hungry expression on his Emperor’s face. He starts to ride his own hand, feeling his body open slowly, but surely. Open, and gulp down his fingers. It feels good, but it feels a hundred times better when he sees Poe palming over his own crotch. 

He’s still fully dressed, but he touches himself through the fabric, and Kylo can’t help but feel turned on to hell and back as a result. He knows Poe’s dick intimately, now, and he knows that the rough palming won’t be nearly enough. 

Still. He waits until there’s a growled order to _come here_  to move. He watches as Poe pulls out his cock, and holds it still. Holds it, so Kylo can seat himself on Poe’s lap. Hands on his shoulders, slowly lowering his hips to feel the blunt press against his entrance. To feel the sure, sure warmth that pools inside as they join, and the giddy feel-good skip to his stomach. He moans, and Poe urges him deeper down, all the way, until thighs meet thighs and a hand curls around his neck and holds him still.

Kylo would very much like _not_ to be still. Very much. But Poe enjoys this, this feeling of intimacy as they’re locked together with no immediate need to urge their arousal higher. Kylo loves and loathes it, because he’s impatient by nature, and because he wants to do whatever Poe wants of him (most of the time). He stays still, as requested, and the hand around his nape moves so fingers play with his hair. He settles his head on Poe’s shoulder, curled tightly around him, and he lets himself drift as his Emperor keeps on working.

He’s still a _little_ pissy that work is keeping Poe from finishing this off, but that would mean it was over, too. So he lets his mind slide through his body, cataloguing and memorising the sensations. The rough scratch of fabric against his cheeks, the heat of fingers on his neck, the way Poe’s breathing moves them both. The feel of his stiff intrusion, deep within him, the pressure on his hole, the grazing against his walls. He listens to Poe’s breathing, and he smiles in peaceful acceptance. 

Full, full and hard. All for him. Poe, who loves him so much he can’t even keep his cock out of him when the galaxy is crying out for help. Poe, who pecks kisses into his shoulder as he organises the lives and deaths of millions. Poe, who rocks them gently, and drives him slowly further out of his mind as he does. 

Kylo tightens, and whispers his _I love you_ s against his Emperor’s ear.

It won’t be long, now. Or it will. Either way, when he’s done enough (or loses patience enough), Poe will fuck the come right out of him. But for now, they just tangle closer and closer together, and Kylo feels… _complete_. He feels complete, and he knows it’s barely even started, and that’s **so fucking good**  he could cry.

Definitely the best part.


End file.
